Many designs for ladder platforms are known from the state of the art. These ladder platforms form a stepping platform, on which an operator can stand safely and comfortably during longer periods of time on the ladder.
Furthermore ladder platforms are known, which are only used to store articles or tools, for example a paint bucket or building parts to be installed.
The known ladder platforms forming a stepping platform have the disadvantage, that, when the platforms are used to store tools or other items, an edge preventing the falling off or rolling off of tools or articles does not exist. On the other hand, the known platforms created for storing articles are not stepping platforms, since the existing edge significantly interferes with the stepping movement.
The basic purpose of the invention is to produce a ladder platform of the above-mentioned type, which with a simple design and operatively safe maneuverability can be utilized both as a stepping platform and also as a storage platform.